The Princess of Demons
by Midnight Smile
Summary: Inuyasha turned away from Kagura and turned to Naraku. "You've got the most powerful WHAT?"
1. The Beginning

**Authors Note: k, I know I said this story might come later but I decided to start writing it. Can you believe school starts tomorrow? (The 2nd, September) Mine does at least, and everyone else that I know (that go to a public school) does... oh yeah, I know where I'm going for Jr. High! It's not the place I wanted though... it's the place I _least_ wanted to go to... but, if I don't like it, I'll have another excuse to maybe go to one of the schools I want to go to! I sort of Hope I like this school but now I really want to go to another school cuz I found out this guy (that I used to sort of be with, but he sort of well stopped calling... I still kind of like him though, but I think we're sort of friends now, I'm not sure...) is going there and one of my friends might be in his class!!!! Anyway, on with the story...**

**Author: Midnight Smile**

**Title: The Princess of Demons**

**Chapter: One**

**Rating: PG**

"" – **Talking**

''**- Thinking or if it's around some words it's the name of something or something like that...**

** - Time change**

** - Different area **

**() – Same thing it is in a book, just an add-in**

**(A/N: Blah, blah, blah) – Me!**

**The Princess of Demons**

It was a peaceful day in the village we know so well. Villagers were swimming in the river, children were running around, and some people were just sitting inside, trying to keep cool.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Everyone, that is, except an annoyed white haired half demon with yellow eyes who was lying on top of the roof of the villages' priestess's hut. He was wearing a red kimono and red pants; and an annoyed expression. His name was Inuyasha.

He was sulking because Kagome had gone home for a test at school and he wanted to go and look for more Shikon Jewel shards. They had quite a few, maybe about a quarter of the whole Jewel.

Inuyasha would've gone and _got_ Kagome but he knew he would get another fifty 'sits' if he did. Kagome had 'sat' him fifty times when he tried to keep her from going home to her era and his back still hurt.

Inside the hut, Sango and Miroku were having some tea with Keade. Shippo and Kirara had gone off to play somewhere with some children.

Inuyasha sighed. He wished Kagome would come back; not that he'd ever admit it, but he missed her.

'She's always going off back to the future for some school-thingy test of because she misses her family,' Inuyasha thought, staring up at the sky. 'But what about me? I know we always fight when she's here but when she's gone...'

Kagome had said to give her three days at home and then she'd come back (she had left yesterday). Three days. Inuyasha thought that seemed to long; she should come back today. That, really, should be long enough.

Inuyasha sat up. "I'm gonna go get her," he muttered to himself, silently leaping off of the roof and into the forest, towards the Bone-Eating Well.

Back in the future at the same time...

Kagome groaned as she climbed up the stairs to her family's shrine. These stairs were to long, what were the people who built the stairs thinking? (A/N: those stairs are pretty long...) At least her book bag didn't weigh too much; it only had her books, some pencils and her wallet in it.

Finally reaching the top, she dragged her feet over to the house and went in.

"I'm HOME!" she called.

No answer.

"Guess no one's here," she muttered, dropping her bag on the floor and taking her shoes off. "All well, that's good; I can have a rest and watch TV without Sota bugging me."

She walked into the kitchen. Bugging. That made her think of Inuyasha. Smiling, she pulled a box of ramen out of a cupboard, got out a pot, filled it with water and turned the stove on. Putting the pot on the stove, she got out a bowel and spoon and put them on the table. Inuyasha would kill her if he knew she was having ramen without him. Of course she liked Odin more but they didn't have any.

Kagome looked around the kitchen. There was a note at the end of the table. She walked around the table and picked up the note. It was from her mother; it said:

Hi Honey,

I have to stay at work 'til 5:30, and Sota's gonna be at a friends house until I pick him up on my way home from work. Grampa went for a walk somewhere so I don't know when he'll be back. I think he's taking the bus to somewhere in the city.

Love you,

Mom

'Ok,' Kagome thought, 'That explains where everyone is. Now I'll have the whole house to myself 'til 5:30! YES! Unless Grampa comes home earlier... I Hope he doesn't... wonder where he went to...'

She turned and walked into the living room and plopped herself down on the couch. She grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned the TV on. (A/N: I donno the laying of her house, BTW...)

"K, come on, there has to be _something _good on!" She muttered, flicking through the channels. "Oh fine, I'll watch music videos, maybe there'll be some one good, like Avril Lavigne or Ashlee Simpson..."

(A/N: If you don't like Avril Lavigne or Ashlee Simpson, too bad, I do and now Kagome does too. Sorry if that sounded rude...:D)

After a couple minutes she heard water bubbling. "Oh yeah!" she jumped up off the couch and ran into the kitchen. The water was just starting to overflow. "The hot water!" Quickly, she turned the stove burner that the pot was on down a bit. The water instantly stopped overflowing.

Sighing in relief, she took the top off the pot and poured the Ramen in. "I could've burnt down the house!" she sank down into one of the chairs by the table.

"Next up, on the count down is Avril Lavigne, with 'My Happy Ending'," the woman on the TVs voice floated in the kitchen.

"Something good!" Grabbing the Ramen box, Kagome ran into the living room, just in time to see the music video start. She sat down on the couch again and checked the instructions on the box. "Right. I thought it took five to six minutes to cook." She set the box down on the coffee table and watched as Avril Lavigne started playing the piano. (A/N: I like that music video..."

Five to six minutes later...

Kagome was getting bored. Avril Lavigne's video had ended about two minutes ago and now there was some other, very weird, music video on that she did not like.

"The noodles should be ready by now..." she muttered, getting off the couch.

She went back into the kitchen, turned the burner off, and took the pot of noodles off the burner. Kagome strained the water out of the noodles and dumped some noodles into the bowel she'd laid out before.

"Mmmm..." she smiled. "Now I'm hungry!"

She picked up the bowel and spoon and went back into the living room to watch TV.

Back in the past, Inuyasha just gets to the well...

"Ok, she's gonna 'sit' me a thousand times but I _really_ want her to come back so... I'll go get her anyway." Inuyasha shook his head and jumped into the well.

Back to Kagome...

Kagome yawned. 'I'm tired...' she thought. 'I'll finish my Ramen later... That test was exhausting...' (A/N: she means the test she had at school... you probably already knew that though... just thought I'd put that anyway... ;D)

She set down her half eaten bowel of Ramen and curled up on the couch, falling asleep quickly.

Back over to Inuyasha...

Inuyasha leaped out of the well and out of the little building the well was in. He stopped by the sacred tree, one of the only places he felt, well, at home at in the future. Looking around, he noticed that the thing Kagome had called, what was it again? A tar? No, that wasn't it... A car! Yes, the thing Kagome called a car wasn't there.

"So Mrs. Higurashi isn't home..." he murmured, sniffing the air. "Neither is that little rascal Sota or the crazy old man. Just Kagome..." Grinning slightly, he proceeded to the front door of the Higurashi house.

When he got to it, he opened it slightly, and peered in through the door and the door frame. No one. Then he heard slight snoring and heavy breathing. Still grinning, he opened the door all the way and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

'She's asleep,' he thought. 'I like watching her sleep... she looks so peaceful, not like when we're arguing...'

He tiptoed into the living room and his grin turned into a full smile. (A/N: we don't get to see that happen that often, now do we? Ohhhhh, Inuyasha is _so_ cute!) Kagome was stretched out on the couch, looking so comfortable.

'If only I could... kiss her...' he thought. Then he was surprised at himself. 'That's something that Miroku would do! He is a bad influence on me...'

He walked over to the couch and leaned over Kagome...

**TBC...**

**Ha! I'm leaving it on a cliffy! Anyway, I have to go to bed, it's 10:29 and tomorrow is my first day of school!**

**Bye!**

**Midnight Smile**


	2. YOU'RE COMMING BACK!

**Authors Note: thanks for the reviews I got on my new story! I don't know how long this chapter will be; oh yeah, sorry how short the last one was, heh heh... anywayz, the next chapter shall begin... **

**Review Replies:**

**Moon-of-Darkness: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fiery-Demon-Fox: Hi again! Yeah, I know, Ashlee and Avril DO rock! And of COURSE Inuyasha is incredibly cute! ï **


	3. Author's Note SORRY

**Author's Note: Yes, that's all this is….. sorry…. I'm putting this on all of my stories…. I won't be updating in a while ducks from flying tomato because I am really behind in school because of my trip to Germany. I missed a lot. I'm _almost _caught up but not quite, and until I am I won't really have any time to write. I only have to finish some math (which is due monday) and my English teacher has to tell me the other assignment that I missed…. (I missed 3!) but I'll try to get something up soon! Something that isn't an Author's Note, I know I've been putting a lot of those up lately…. ducks from another tomato… SORRY! Anyway, I have to go finish my math homework, or I'll be even farther behind and it'll take me longer to get something posted! Wouldn't want that now would we…? Ok I'll shut up….. but who knows? Maybe I'll get something up next week! **


End file.
